


Wordless

by Empy (Empyreus)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Son Relationship, Sad, Silence, Spoilers, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, spoiler in the notes, too long to be a drabble but barely long enough to count as a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/pseuds/Empy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is almost perfect. But only almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on by Thorlokid/Teeterss on Tumblr: _You know how Frigga projected illusions of herself to Loki in his cell when she was alive? What if Loki did it after she was dead?_

She is almost perfect.

But only almost. The edges are unfinished, shimmering like unshed tears, and she wavers just like his shaking hand.

The apology he had no time to offer sits in his throat like a blade. He has screamed himself hoarse, but it has been wordless anger. All his words have fled him - sorrow got his silver tongue - and the silence that fills the cell makes his head ache. She stands silent, a gentle smile on her face, and he knows with absolute aching certainty that he will never again be able to make the phantom of her speak.

He rises, faltering mid-movement and going down on one knee, and finally stretches his hands out to her like a child might. His fingertips brush the shining silk of her gown and she flickers out like a spark.

The scream that claws its way out of his throat is as wordless as the ones preceding it.


End file.
